


Yellow & Green

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [60]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling, Hufflepuff Barry Allen, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Magic, Slytherin Leonard Snart, Soft Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: While Len adores cuddling his Hufflepuff boyfriend in the common room, the room of requirement is Len’s favourite place in all of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: DC NSFW [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981462
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Yellow & Green

Mick jogged down the steps into the Slytherin common room, Lisa bouncing at his side chattering away and the older Slytherin was only half paying attention. Len had dipped out of dinner early and Mick already had a damn good idea where his best friend had disappeared to. By the way, Lisa cooed with a smirk on her lips showed Mick he was right to where Len disappeared to.

Len was sprawled out on one of the green fabric couches in the common room, one arm tossed over the back of the couch while he had his other hand buried in his adorable Hufflepuff boyfriend’s brown hair. Barry Allen was curled up between Len’s legs, cheek pressed to Len’s collarbone with a content look on his face as the two cuddled.

“They're so cute I’m gonna hurl,” Hartley commented as he looked up at the newcomers, a deadpan expression on his face as he twirled his quill between his fingers.

“You’re just jealous that your Ravenclaw doesn’t sneak in here to cuddle you,” Len shot back at Hartley, never even opening his eyes but Lisa cackled at the blush Hartley gave at Len’s remark.

“Come on Scarlet, I’ll walk you back to your common room,” Len said softly, nudging his drowsy boyfriend awake. Barry peered up at Len as he yawned cutely making most of the Slytherins silently coo at the adorable teen, even as Len swept Barry up into his arms to take him back to his common room.

“…Len’s not taking him back to his common room,” Mick stated as he dropped onto the empty couch and Lisa wrinkled her nose.

“Ugh don’t say that, that’s my big brother you know!” Lisa whacked Mick before she dropped her feet onto his lap before she fished out her potion’s book, wanting to get a head start on her assignment.

~~/~~

“You know that we just passed my common room right?” Barry raised an eyebrow from where he was in the Slytherin’s arms.

“Oh I know, curfew isn’t for a while now so I figured…” Len wiggled his eyebrows as Barry’s cheeks heated up and he tightened his arms around Len’s neck.

“Room of requirement then?” Barry cleared his throat, already feeling excited.

“I’ll be gentle, I know you’re exhausted from duelling practice today,” Len promised and smiled when Barry pressed a kiss to Len’s neck in reply.

It didn’t take long for the two to slip into the room of requirement without getting caught by a professor or a ghost. The room had shifted to their preferred setting the moment they had approached, it was a nice combination of yellow and green with an extremely comfortable bed in the middle while a fire simmered merrily in the fireplace nearby keeping the room cozy.

Len laid Barry out on the bed just in time for the Hufflepuff to kiss him, looping his arms and legs around the Slytherin to tug him close. Len kissed his boyfriend while he worked his tie off from around his neck. Barry moaned as Len tied his striped tie around his wrists and lifted his arms above his head, stretching him out.

“You look good in green Scarlet,” Len said smugly as he worried a large mark on Barry’s throat just below where his school robes would cover.

“Possessive,” Barry rolled his eyes fondly as he tipped his head back with a sigh as Len loosened his tie, opening the buttons of his shirt until his chest was bare. Len laid a trail of kisses over the newly exposed skin, working his way down as he worked at Barry’s belt. Barry lifted his hips, goosebumps erupting over his bared skin when Len slipped his uniform pants and boxers off, this allowed the Slytherin to see how hard Barry was already at this point.

“Damn right I am,” Len growled as his uniform pants tented obviously as he watched Barry arch his back while spreading his legs invitingly. Len opened his belt, yanking down the zipper of his pants and shoved his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers to stroke his cock.

“I want you Len,” Barry bit his bottom lip, cheeks flushed and fingers grabbing at the Slytherin tie that was tied around his wrists.

“Seem’s like I’m not the only possessive one in this relationship Scarlet,” Len chuckled as he grabbed his wand and muttered a few well-used spells before he tossed it to the side knowing his wand was sturdy and could take the impact of the landing. Len slotted himself between Barry’s naked legs and grabbed his boyfriend’s ass cheeks, holding him open so when he thrust his hips, his slick cock slipped right into the Hufflepuff.

Barry moaned in ecstasy, eyes rolling up into his head as he was filled by his boyfriend, the sensation of being so full, so connected like this with Len was something Barry craved like an addiction. Len was in no better shape as he leaned forward, panting heavily as he lifted Barry’s legs to hook around his hips. The action allowed Len to slide deeper into the Hufflepuff below him and Barry shuddered while keening in pleasure.

Barry’s cock dripped pre-cum, coating his erection with the sticky fluid when Len started to move, rocking his hips rhythmically in a well-practiced pace. Barry twisted his wrists against the Slytherin’s tie, keens and moans falling from his mouth with each thrust of Len’s hips. Barry gasped, eyes going wide and mouth falling open when Len adjusted the angle of his hips and struck against his prostate.

“Found it,” The Slytherin grinned sharply as he watched Barry writhe and whimper below him as he hammered his cock against the younger teen’s prostate. Len braced a hand against Barry’s hip as he rutted harder, faster and deeper into the Hufflepuff. Barry’s eyes were slowly emptying and Len’s smirk just widened, he loved turning Barry into a mess like this.

“L-Len, ah, ah!” Barry squirmed and shook as Len’s broom-calloused hand curled around his cock, pumping the wet shaft with quick, precise movements. Barry arched so hard that he almost jumped off of the bed and with an almost soundless scream he orgasmed.

Len grunted, burying his face against the crook of Barry’s neck as he jerked his hips forward a few more times before coming to a still inside of Barry’s tight, convulsing hole before he came. Barry mewled quietly at the feeling of Len throbbing and spilling inside of him.

Len took a few moments to regain his breath before he placed a kiss on Barry’s slack lips while tugging his tie free from Barry’s lips. Barry hummed and smiled happily even when Len pulled out, allowing a gush of cum to escape Barry’s puffy hole. Len looked at the sight for a moment or two with a smug look on his face that made Barry roll his eyes fondly at his possessive Slytherin boyfriend.

Len got off of the bed, fixing himself so he didn’t look so debauched before he grabbed his wand. Barry shuddered as Len’s cool magic washed over him, cleaning him up from their messy activities. Barry felt unsteady still from such an amazing orgasm and his ass and small back felt tender, but he knew that would fade after a good sleep.

Barry stuck out his bottom lip in a pout as he held his arms up. Len raised an eyebrow at him before letting out an exaggerated sigh and lifted Barry bridal style once more. Barry pressed his face to Len’s neck and smiled happily, he loved his soft Slytherin boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
